Guardians of Mankind
by Raziel365
Summary: The angels were supposed to be messengers of hope, what happens when the true ones come to light, and what happened to those fallen?
1. Prologue

Hello, sorry, it has been a tedious year and I had too much to do, anyway, I'm planning in rewrite the story since it doesn't fit what I need to have an actual plot.

So, some things that happened are going to be changed and rating is going to T, well that's all for now

Disclaimer: I don't own none of the characters or elements of this story

Prologue

Long time ago, in the wake of a secret war, eight persons were chosen to be bearers of the power of the elements; they followed their duties and fought with pride and bravery in every corner of the world for the sake of their people.

Dominating their own abilities and combining them with their powers, they stood up against those corrupted and corrupters; they became champions as those who were before them.

Fighting for their lives, they saw their loved ones die one by one, and had their ideals destroyed by their contradictions, left alone in the paradox of what they used to follow.

Ending alone by their power's protection, they were living to protect no one save themselves; time passed and their hope and dreams were shattered by the actions of the world and their own.

Yet, despite all, they abided by their oath, thus, with their own promises holding them, they sought the ones who they would pass on their legacy, their horror, their duty.

So the world could be kept safe, and they could be redeemed or released.

Well, that's the prologue, I'm warning by now this will be a darker story than the original…

And no, there won't be any lemons.


	2. Wind

Hi this is the first chapter of my story I hope you like it

And Now…

Asuka: Ahh, just begin the damn chapter.

Raziel: EHH, WHEN DID YOU CAME HERE????

Shinji: Well the door was open so we came

Raziel: we- hey what happened to your 'I'm sorry'?

Asuka: let's say that the baka finally a spine, thanks to me of course

Raziel: uhh, I don't even want to know

Shinji and Asuka: WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?

Raziel: ok, ok, geez, it was only a joke

Shinji: well at least nobody listened...

Misato: listened what?

Raziel: aghh, you too??

Misato: Hey where do you have the beer?

Raziel: there is no beer in this house

Misato: WHAT???, I think I'm going to be sick

Shinji: sigh

Asuka: serves you well old drunk

Misato: what did you called me?

Asuka: you heard me; I bet you could smell a beer at 1 kilometer at the most

Misato: It says the one who can't stay away from Shinji at least one hour

Asuka: Hey don´t put him on this…

Shinji: Can I say something?

Misato and Asuka: NO

Meanwhile the two woman continue fighting, the two boys just shook their heads

Raziel: better we finish this, you make the honors

Shinji: ok, the author doesn't own any of the characters of this story or any reference

Raziel: and now with the show

Asuka: …I can't believe you had sex for a week…

Raziel: It's gonna be a long day

''thoughts

""spoken

--transmission or cellphone conversation

Sorry if there is OOC

* * *

Chapter 1: Wind

"I'm hungry"

Those were the words that said the pilot of the Evangelion Unit One, Shinji Ikari, after 10 hours inside the Twelfth angel

"It was supposed to be easier, I shouldn't have done that" he said to no one

An unknown voice in his mind replied 'Yeah you shouldn't'

Immediately after hearing that voice a vision passed through the eyes of Shinji, a green pasture near the sea with a lone tree in the hill, although he could hear voices he couldn't understand them, the voices were from a young man and a woman yet he felt that the voice of the woman was somehow familiar

"Will this help him?" asked the woman who was in a lab coat with black skirt

"Yes it will" said a young man whose appearance was of a person of 20 years

Not knowing who they were the pilot asked with a bit of fear "Who are you?"

At those words the pair turned to him and began to walk to him, for his natural reaction to strangers, Shinji tried to back off, but he couldn't or better he didn't want to

"Don't be afraid Shinji we won't hurt you" said the woman with a smile

"How do you know my name?" said Shinji

The woman seemed offended and made a frown but after two seconds she began to laugh a little

"Please, how wouldn't I know the name of my son?"

At that moment Shinji realized who she was and her eyes began to water at his sight

But still for taking all his doubts he asked "Mother?"

"Yes, it's me Shinji" replied Yui Ikari smiling

"Mother!!!" said Shinji weeping while at the same time he hugged his mother as she returned the hug

"But I thought you were dead" Shinji said still crying

"No I wasn't, I was absorbed by the Eva after that experiment"

As she finished saying that, He remembered that day at GEHIRN and what happened afterwards "But why?" Shinji spoke after drying his tears

But this time , it was the young man who replied "Because the Eva wanted to understand her"

"Umm, mom, who is he?" Shinji said after completely forgotten of the other person

"I will tell you that and other things you must know but we must hurry time is short" then the woman began to look at him with a concerned face

"To answer your question" the other one said "My name is Michael"

* * *

Meanwhile in the real world, two Evas where positioned at the end of the shadow angel

'I can't believe that he is going to die and we can't do anything, wait, why should I worry? it was his fault, right? If he hasn't tried to be the hero he wouldn't be inside the shadow, right? Then why it hurts?' thought Asuka Langley Soryu, designated pilot of the Eva Unit 02, trying to think of a why for her feelings

Although the pilot knew the why, she had tricked Shinji to move against the angel, and, as much as she tried to denied it through her insults and taunts, she cared very much about the dark haired boy and the sole thought of him dead scared her a lot, but she wouldn't show it

On the other side, Rei Ayanami, designated pilot of the prototype Eva Unit 00 had similar thoughts

'Why do I have this feeling, It hurts but I don't know why, is it because pilot Ikari is going to die, is this what is called grief, I never had this feeling, maybe it's'

At Nerv, the Major Misato Katsuragi and the other persons in the bridge, prayed for the safety of the young pilot

'Please God, bring him back to us' thought the Major

And even Commander Ikari fought hard to not show emotions 'Damn Seele, it's because of them that I have to act as a cold hearted bastard and approve this operation, no, this murder' then he made a sad sigh while he began to think of his wife and only son 'Yui, could you ever forgive me for what do I done to our son', then he remembered all the times he was a prick to Shinji or he showed him no emotion

'The worst of it, It's that I'll never be able to tell the truth to him or act as a father'

Suddenly a voice seemed to reply him 'Then why don't you do that when he returns?'

At that voice the Commander jumped from his desk to look for the origin of that voice, when he saw it, he froze; at the window was an angel with dark long hair, medieval armor with his pure white wings extended

Still trying to held his posture he asked "Who are you?"

"My name is Gabriel and I can assure you Gendo Ikari that your son won't die"

At that Gendo tried to not gasp, but the angel saw it

"Don't worry I'm not one of those that you call 'Angels', I'm one of the real angels at service of god and as I said, your son won't die" said him always with a smile since he appeared to him

"How did you know my name?" the Commander asked

"The almighty knows everything so don't be surprised that I know your name and other things, anyway, the reason I was called here was because I need to talk with you" answered the angel

The Commander began to grow impatient "About what exactly?"

At that the angel only grinned more "You will see"

* * *

-The operation will began in 5 minutes, repeat, the operation will began in 5 minutes-

For the Operations Director Misato Katsuragi, the less time they gave to Shinji, the most likely he would die "Damnit, Can it be in 15 minutes?"

"The time has been already settled, there is nothing we can do Major" responded the head of the Project-E Doctor Ritsuko Akagi knowing pretty well the why of the question

-Asuka, Rei, prepare to deploy your AT fields in four minutes-

At the cabin of the pilot of the Unit 02, a certain redhead began to panic "Come on baka, do your heroic escape as you always do, If you don't, I'll never forgive you, I will never forgive, you hear me!!!, NEVER!!!, never…never" after her outburst she was still trying to keep the tears away from her eyes

And as for answer her pleas, the ground began to shake as the shadow began to die from the inside

At that Misato and Asuka snapped "What's happening?"

"The readings of the angel are frantic, it's going to explode" said Makoto Hyuga

"But we didn't done anything!!" said the doctor

Still with hope the Major asked "It's possible that It's Shinji?"

"It couldn't be possible; his battery must be expended!"

Then for horror of everyone, the shadow of the angel began to move, and after 3 seconds, a massive explosion of blood and gore happened, and at the center of this, it was the Unit-01, covered in the angels blood with his two eyes glowing white

At the scene Asuka said terrified "Mein Gott, Is that what I'm piloting?"

After 10 seconds the Eva launched a roar and then it deactivated and fell at the ground

"Shinji!!, send the medical teams immediately!!!"Said a scared Misato

After open the plug, they found Shinji still breathing, at that moment, Misato hugged him and collapsed and although Asuka asked if he was going to be grounded her thoughts were distincs

'Well at least that baka made it' thought Asuka still trying to not cry, this time from joy

* * *

In an unknown localization, seven figures began to talk

An angel in medieval armor began "Looks like the first of the eight has been founded"

"That has been the will of the almighty" replied another one

Other angel asked "Still, are you sure?"

"Don't worry Raphael, he has been chosen for this" answered Michael with his eternal smile

"Who are going to be the other seven?" asked Gabriel

"They're going to be the other Childs" said Uriel with a slight smile on his face

"Then, so it begins" said Orfiel

"Yes, this is only the beginning" replied Zarachiel

"I pray for the safety of these children" finished Simiel

"Don't worry brother, as long as we breath, those child will not be harmed by the evil" said Michael

* * *

Raziel: Well this was the first chapter so I hope you can stay for the next chapter which likely will have an SxA lemon so please R&R

Shinji: umm, Raziel (He asked under the table of my room)

Raziel: yes my friend

Shinji: Is it safe now?

Raziel: Well I don't see Asuka so I think it is

Shinji: Geez, I don't even want to know what Asuka is going to do when she hears about the lemony scene

Raziel: Don't worry, if she doesn't like it not, then, where is she?

Asuka enters with a rifle in her back and two pistols on her hands

Shinji and Raziel: AHHHHHH

Asuka: well author it's time to discuss about your so called lemon scene

Raziel: God, what did I done his time???


	3. Fire and Water

Raziel: (sigh) well my readers, it's seems that the lemon I mentioned before is not likely going to happen, I was wrong and (muttered between teethes) I'm sorry to give you any ideas (whispering) but this is not my will.

Asuka: (still holding a gun to the author's head) what did you just say?, better it is your will if you don't want a 9mm lobotomy.

Raziel: stop pointing that gun! (Exasperated), Jesus, I don't know how Shinji it's not the one you're pointing your pistol.

Asuka: (yelling) because he's not the one that is writing but (seeming in deep thought) well… after all it's not like that perverted baka didn't wish for had that scene to happen so… (Turning the weapon to Shinji) better to clear some things before…

Raziel: (thinking) gotcha _and at that exact moment, the red-haired pilot froze on her place, incapable of moving any of her muscles or making any noise as she felt her deep ( _And I mean very deep _) feelings for Shinji began to surface and what she was apparently going to do to him._

Asuka: Shi..Shinji? (She looks at the expression of terror in his face and then at the gun she held at his head) oh god!!

Asuka: I..I didn't mean to try to kill you (Stuttering) you..you know that I wouldn't kill you right?, right? (Says while still looking with detail in the fearful face of the third child, giving her the answer to her question) ohh Shinji (she throws herself embracing him while she began to cry), I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that, I'm sorry for all the teasing and insults, I'm sorry for all the times I called you a baka or I have hit you, I'm… sorry for not the courage enough to tell you how much I love you, I'm so sorry.

Shinji: (Too astonished at her sudden confession) A..Asuka, don't worry, I love you too and…

Asuka: (She silence him with her finger) shhhhh, don't talk, just let me show you how much I love you (she finish saying dragging him out of the room).

Raziel: hehehe, this is going to be fun; _after locking the_ _room, the fiery red-head began to kiss Shinji hungrily and mentally grins at the sensation of his bulge, she whispered something to him and she began to undone his underwear…_Sorry if I interrupt but better I began the chapter before I lost the main course of my history, well I don't own anything but this fanfiction, and now let gets started.

Shinji: ASUKA, I'm gonna…

Asuka: don't worry, do it inside my mouth.

Raziel: hehe, I couldn't resist gomen ;)

""spoken

''thoughts

--transmission or cellphone conversation

_Dreams_

As I said before, sorry if there is OOCness

* * *

3 days after the twelfth angel

A young woman with clear blue eyes and fiery red hair founds herself sitting in a bench in a hall inside a hospital, she was worrying again about the boy inside the room but she wouldn't allow herself that.

'Damn baka, he just have to be unconscious for now 3 days without any consideration' she angrily thought sensing that him has left her alone, later replaced by other.

'Why should I care of seeing him, I hate that baka.' and yet she enters his room, to see him sleeping with a relaxed face, that view comforts her, but then her pride blocks that feeling.

'Why do I have to grace that stupid of Shinji with my presence.' as she was to leave however, the door opens again to show a pale blue haired girl entering inside the room.

She began to feel uncomfortable "Wondergirl."she mutters disdainfully "What are you doing here?"

Rei simply answers with her usual monotone voice "I wanted to see if Pilot Ikari was not injured."

Asuka felt a bit of jealously but tried to hide it "Well, you can have that baka for all I care."

The albino girl simply stared at her.

"What?"

"I was wondering why you called Ikari-kun a baka mostly of the times if he's a normal person like you."

Asuka knew why, she was afraid of what he could meant to him but she wouldn't allow her to know "So..The doll have thoughts from herself after all."

"I'm not a doll." she replied with a flat voice.

"Yes you are, you don't show any emotion and you just follow orders blindly, I wonder if they ordered you to kill yourself you would do it or not!!!"

"Are you jealous of me?"

Asuka blinked at that 'Am I so easy to read.' to cover that she just gave a prideful smirk "Why would I be jealous of a doll?, I just wondered why would that baka talk to you." 'That will do it.' she thought victoriously, yet the answer was not what she expected.

"I once asked him the same question, his answer was that he talks to me because I can understand him better since I also know what kind of experience is piloting Eva and because of all the persons he had know, I'm one of the few he feels that sincerely cares about him." replied without a stutter in her voice.

The red-haired was just too surprised to say anything "Is that it? He just talks with you because you treat him well?"

"Ikari is, from what I have observed, someone who tries to avoid pain either physical or emotional." replied the other girl.

Asuka couldn't believe her ears 'Is that why he doesn't stands at anything, is that the reason he doesn't argue with me in anything?' Suddenly a thought passed her pride and came to her.

'Does he see me as a source of pain?'

Before she could ask something more, both of them began to hear the stir of the one they came to visit.

* * *

Day 1

"_What happened?" said a dark haired boy on a desertic landscape._

"_You defeated Leliel but your body was too tired, and now, you're sleeping in the NERV ward ."replied a voice he recognized._

_Ahh!!, Michael, what are you doing in my dreams!?" yelled a surprised ans annoyed Shinji._

_A lone figure with a smile replied calm "I'm here to tell you more about your power." Shinji's face show a bit of confusion at that, "That was one question that you asked me before, remember?"_

_Shinji's face lighten up "Ohh."_

_"But before that I start teaching you, I want you to concentrate on your body."_

_Shinji did as he said and to his surprise, he was feeling something he has never felt , it was a strong yet light sensation that he didn't felt before, it made him felt free and he was able to made a relaxed smile._

_Michael just grinned "So, for the look on your face I can say that you felt it your power, now." his voice turning a bit serious "I want you to let it flow to your hands."_

_Shinji did as he was told and concentrate all that power to his hands._

_"And now, let it go."_

_The dark haired boy obeyed and when he let all his power out of his body, he elevated at least 50 meters in the air, to fall later and hit his head with the ground, the archangel just sighed. _

_"This is going to take a long time."_

Day 2

_"Well, finally you did it" said the archangel while he saw his pupil floating due two siphons of wind coming from his hands "Now, a day has passed so we have to get hurry."_

_Shinji landed softly and replied "What do I have to do now Mike?"_

_"Mike?" asked the archangel a bit surprised for the name._

_"Instead of Michael." he continued, one of the good things of this training is that he was growing more confident than before._

_Mike then only relaxed "Ok, then , returning to our class, I want you to first to form a siphon." _

_The pilot did as he told him_ _and made a wind torrent with small difficult "and now, bend his form."_

_At that Shinji stopped "What??,how do I do that?" he said confused at that, It took him a whole restless day to just control the strength of a siphon,his teacher just sighed and grinned. _

_"Think of it as an extension of your body, like in an Eva." he finished telling him, the most simple way to make him understand._

_Shinji imagined it and made another siphon, this time, he began to change the way of the torrent without moving his hand, he managed to twist it to the right, making a circle of wind around him._

_His new friend from above just grinned even more "Good, now try to change the course of the wind in around you ninety times and later, change the form of the wind thirty times." his student just nod muttering under his breath "At least he didn't make me do it two hundred times like the last time."_

Day 3

_"Alright, show me what you can do." said in a daring tone and with cocky smirk Mike, Shinji replied him with a knowing smile. _

_"You asked for it" as he finished two torrents of wind came from his sides and began to embrace him, Mike just grinned even more "Is that it?", in response the wind siphons made their ways to the back of Shinji and took form of a bird like wings, giving the pilot the form of an angel, after that, he quickly elevated in the air making circles in it due his speed, turning to make an aerial mortal three times to later land softly and gracefully._

_Mike began to clap "Congratulations my friend, you now have finished your basic training of a Guardian, and in the right time." his pupil looked confused "You're ready to awake from your three-day training, but before that, because your powers can be affected by emotions, what do you feel about them?"_

_Shinji was about to ask at who he was talking about when he heard two familiar voices talking, or more precisely, one yelling and the other, just answering softly, he didn't knew what to say as he began to think about it, but the archangel answered for him,"For what I saw in your memories, I think you love them, but one as a sister and the other as a soul mate." the Eva pilot began to blush five deeps of red at the thought, he began to ask himself 'Who do I saw as a sister, and who as a lover.' as he was thinking he felt the familiar sense of awakening but not without hear what his teacher said "one last thing, look under your bed when you awake, you will find a gift from my part" he was going to ask again but it was too late._

* * *

The former guardian of wind began to stir and tried to focus his vision on the two other persons in the room, as he heard back on his dream, he saw Asuka and Rei with him in the room.

"About time for you to wake up" said the red head, before he could even respond, Rei said "I was told that when you regained conscience, we had to go for a synchronization test."

Both Shinji and Asuka looked disappointed, and as she could read their minds she finished "The purpose of this test was to analyze the amount of damage to your scores due your time inside the angel." after that she left the room silently, leaving the other two pilots alone.

Asuka began to glare at him and knocked Shinji in the head.

"OWW!!, what was that for?!?!" said the boy with an angry tone.

"That's for making that stupid stunt back there, and this..." said the red-haired while she was getting close to the boy, making him freeze on terror "..Is for coming back" she finished as she hugged him tightly.

'Ehh, won't she kill me?' were the thoughts of Shinji during that moment while the thoughts of the red head were 'I hope that this way you no longer see me as a source of pain.'

Shinji was too surprised for what his comrade did but instinctively he began to gave back the hug 'Does she worry about me?' then trying to give himself an answer he began to have faith that she does 'I hope so.' he thought as he began to hug her tightly.

They would have continue like that if it wasn't for a certain Major to interrupt them, even thought she didn't yell at them she still gave them a big headache "Oi, I didn't know the Newlyweds have reconciled" with that comment, Asuka and Shinji stopped their embrace with a tomato like flush just to scream at her "Shut up!!!"

Misato stopped laughing "Okay, okay I just came here to tell you that the test will began soon so you can make-out later."

"MISATO." their guardian just leave with a grin on her face, and later Asuka began to stand up and was going to get out of the room, but she stopped at the door and said while she was glaring to Shinji.

"Tell anyone what happened and I will kill you, got it?" Shinji just nodded and Asuka made a confident smirk and said in sweet tone "Baka." as she left the room.

Shinji was confused again for Asuka's actions but to try to change the subject, to save his mind of an overload of thoughts, he looked under the bed as Michael told him and indeed, he found a large box with a paper that said:

Shinji

I'm sorry I couldn't teach you how to use this gift properly, but as soon as the other seven are assembled, I will, until then, enjoy it.

Michael

'What kind of gift he gave me and who are the other seven?' the dark haired boy thought and when he opened the box, he understood what he meant to teach him to use it, inside the box was a double-edged longsword of what he thought was from Western Europe, the length of the sword's blade was 1 meter and the hilt; 25 centimeters, the blade was guarded by a scabbard which was made of a black metal, the grip, which had a wider part that length 15 centimeters and a smaller one that had the other 8 centimeters, 10 counting the pommel, was also made of this material in opposite to the cross-guard which was made of a silver-like metal, also complementing there was a sapphire at the round pommel, another thing he noticed was that the scabbard had a black leather belt attached at the locket.

Shinji grabbed the weapon and unsheathe it to felt it's weight, but he felt two things that left him astonished, the first, while the sword look heavy, it's real weight was much like of a wood staff and the other was that he could feel his power flow through the sword like if it was an extension of his body, making the sapphire in the pommel glow a dark blue.

'Why can't he gave me normal gifts?' he then inspected the blade to see that it had a broad fuller cross-section, as the weapon had a blade that keep equal in width till a diamond like point, then he put the sword back in the scabbard just in time.. -SHINJI IKARI, GET YOUR ASS HERE OR I'LL MAKE ASUKA BEAT YOU UP TILL FIFTH IMPACT!!!- ...to hear the complains of his guardian, as he was about to left he nearly forgot about the sword.

'Now what?, should I take it with me or not?' then he decided that it would be better if he take the sword with him in case Section 2 founded it and confiscated the weapon, after making his mind up, he began to run through the halls of the hospital with a worried face and a single thought 'I only hope I'm not to late.'

* * *

Prinbow Box

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LATE YOU ARE?" yelled an unhappy Misato to his ward while a vein popped on her head ready to blow.

Ritsuko try to make reason with her "Misato, call down, it's natural to patients that were unconscious to lost the track of time" knowing how bad an angry Misato could be.

Misato began to calm down thanks to her friend "Ok..I guess you're right, well let's get over with this" she said smiling.

-How much time we will be here Misato?- asked an impatient Asuka over the comm after they got on the plugs.

Before the Major could talk, the Doctor responded flatly "Just 30 minutes" giving the red head a reason to relax that last not to long when she opened a channel to a certain pilot -You're lucky we didn't have to take a three hours test or I would've kick your ass- she finished closing the channel to both Shinji and the crew.

Hyuga seemed confused at the doctor statement "Why so low time for the test" as far as he knew, the shortest test lasted two hours.

"We don't want to gave them pressure, besides, it's just a test to see how much did their synch ratios were affected."

At that moment the Sub-Commander entered the room "Shall we doctor?"

Ritsuko just nodded "Very well, begin the test."

* * *

Inside the plugs

Shinji could feel the connections with the Eva and when he felt all the connections where in place, his mind wandered about something else 'Mother, are you there?'

'Yes, Shinji' responded Yui to her son 'What's wrong?' she asked when she felt confusion inside him.

The guardian of wind just turned to face her with a worried and sad face 'Mother, are you the only soul trapped inside an Eva?'

His mother denied that, Shinji just asked 'Who are the others?' at that her mother began to tell him the story of what truly happened to her, to Kyoko Sorhyu Zeppelin and to Naoko Akagi, and their story with their child and ward respectively, Asuka and Rei.

* * *

Prinbow Box (again)

"Doctor Akagi!!, you should see this!!" screamed a very anxious Maya to her superior.

Ritsuko was surprised by the scream of her apprentice "Now, what is it Maya?"

"The synch ratio of Shinji, it's off the scale" replied the worried lieutenant, this time making all the room scream in disbelief "WHAT??"

Ritsuko already arrived where Maya was to check the results "Let me see tha... OH MY GOD" in the screen, it said :

Rei Ayanami, First Child, Synch Ratio-61%

Asuka Langley Sorhyu, Second Child, Synch Ratio-87%

The two first results were fine but what she thought was impossible was the last result.

Shinji Ikari, Third Child, Synch Ratio-203%

"Doctor Akagi, what shall we do?" inquired the whole tech crew, but she was still shocked for what she saw 'It can't be, could it be her?'

"Ritsuko, what is it?" said in a calm tone the Operation's Director, that snapped her out and she just said "The test is finished" and turned to Misato with a worried face "You should see this."

* * *

Inside the plug

Shinji was saddened for the story his mother told him, but later an idea came to his mind 'Mother, as I can talk to you, could Asuka and Ayanami talk to Miss Sorhyu and Miss Akagi?' he inquired in hope.

Yui just replied him 'Yes but that must depend in if they can open up to the souls of the Eva' she knew it would be hard to accept that but not impossible.

Before Shinji could ask more however, the connection was finished and the voice of Misato was heard -Okay guys, the test is over-.

* * *

Prinbow Box (yet again)

Shinji, Asuka and Rei were still in their plug suits as they were expecting their results, a few seconds later Misato and Ritsuko came to tell them their ratios.

Asuka was impatient as always "About time, you know?" said with a frown and a irritated tone of voice "What are the results now?."

Misato was a bit nervous but replied "Well, I don't know if should tell you the results this time." 'Damn this could break her'.

Shinji saw that and inquired "Is something wrong with them." he was curious of what did his mother conversation and new powers could have done.

But before Misato could continue Asuka lost her patience "Damn it, just tell us the damn results."

The good Major looked at her friend for affirmation, Ritsuko just nodded and Misato took a large amount of air and sighed "Very well, Rei, your synch ratio has went up two points, Asuka yours have improved another five points and..." at that Asuka had already her confident smirk "Haa, take that wondergirl, well now tells us the score of the invincible Shinji, although it cannot be higher than mine" she would've wished she didn't said that "Shinji, for more strange that it is, your synch ratio is of 203% ."

The reactions were distinct, while Shinji was very surprised, Rei also show a bit of shock on her face, but Asuka was completely enraged for that.

'How could he?, How could he defeat me?, it's impossible' but before she could kill Shinji, Misato saved him "Okay, that's all, you can go now." seeing the reaction of the red head, Shinji hurried to the boys locker as Asuka and Rei went to the girls locker.

* * *

Girls Locker

Asuka was passing the worst moment in her life, she has been defeated, and by the same person she thought it would never do that, she felt angry, she felt jealous and, incredibly she felt betrayed, she never wanted to him to do that, to take the purpose of her life, of her existence, but he have took all the glory that belong to her.

'Why, why did you have to take everything Shinji?, I would rather die' then she decided the only thing she could do, she would confront him and with a look that will make Gendo Ikari need to change his underwear, she went to the boys locker with a sole thought in her head 'I won't fear anything or anyone', but unknown to her, The silent First Child began to follow her, because, of all the times she had watch her, she could know when she could make a big harm to Shinji.

'I must be there in case that Pilot Sorhyu acts beyond the norm' silently as always, she followed her as a backup to Shinji.

* * *

Boys Locker

Shinji was not having an easy moment, he knew now how much does piloting meant to Asuka and he needed to clear things up with her if he didn't wanted to die or she to fall.

'Okay, now you have to be confident and ask her to talk about it', he was almost ready but he remember that he forgot to put a belt in his spare cloths, yet there was another belt he could use, but it was attached to the scabbard and by that, to the sword that Michael gave him.

'I hope she doesn't mind.' just as he finished to put that belt on, the door opened and closed with a thunk, indicating that it was locked,he took a breath and look at Asuka face to face

'It's now or never' was the thought of the both, Asuka began to ask "Where did you get that sword?" truly intrigued by the European weapon 'It has a nice design, must have cost a fortune.'

Shinji didn't hesitated and replied calmly "It's a gift from a friend but that's not why you came here, didn't you?" he knew that he would like to don't have that conversation, but he also knew that it would just be a escape, running away, at that he repeated the thought that brought him at Tokyo-3 at the beginning 'I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away' but later he added other and became his last resolve 'I won't run away anymore.'

Asuka began to waver but she remember her own words and she began with a question "How?, how did you reach that level Third?" saying with all the strength she had left, Shinji knew what he had to do "If you really want to know, then you have to promise that you'll hear all I have to say to you until the last word, deal?"

Asuka was surprised at his confidence but she gave her common reply "yeah, whatever, now SPEAK" Shinji just sighed and began "It's because of my mother." Asuka looked shocked at those words because of how impossible for her it was that, but she let Shinji explain himself "Everything began 10 years ago, when my mother, Yui Ikari, had the first experiment with the Eva, in this case, the Eva Unit-01, my mother's experiment was the first synch test with my Eva, but something went wrong, she told me what happened later, she reached 400% of synchronization resulting in the merging of my mother with the Eva in body, mind and soul, it was only until the battle with the twelfth angel that I learned that, the 203% synch that I had a while ago was because my mother and I were talking about the other souls." at that Shinji stopped to gave Asuka a break, a lot of thoughts passed through her mind.

'Is it possible that... no it can't be, but it doesn't lose nothing asking ,right?' with a bit of fear Asuka gave the question that Shinji was waiting.

"Who are the other souls of the Eva?" Shinji knew that she might not believe him, but he had to try "The soul of Naoko Akagi is the one inside the Unit-00, when she tried to suicide, she fell from the Command Center at one of the Magi's, hitting her head and causing an irreparable damage to her mind, because of that, my father ordered that she was taken to the Unit-00 to make the Eva devour her soul and body, and...you're sure you want to know about Unit-02?" even thought that the red head was a bit scared, she didn't lost her posture but she did lost her patience "JUST SAY IT BAKA."

Shinji then just thought one thing 'I'm sorry.'

"The soul inside the Eva Unit-02 is Kyoko Sorhyu Zeppelin." even as a part of her expected that, it didn't stopped her to be shocked by that, 'How mama is inside the Eva.' then a word escaped from her lips "how?" thought it was a mere whisper, it was enough to the guardian of wind to hear "When your mother had the contact experiment with Unit-02, her soul and mind was sucked by the Eva, leaving only the broken shell that you saw later" he could saw the tears forming on the eyes of Asuka "I'm sorry if I made you remember horrible things" as he finished that, he did the only thing he could think of.

He held her, with enough strength to tell her that she wasn't alone, the redhead collapsed at that, here there was, the boy she always hitted and made fun of, and because of that, the boy that should hate her, holding her, giving her warm to her body and a sense of belonging that she didn't had a long time ago, she began to wonder why was he holding her, why did he didn't hate her, her lost pride could have responded with dark and hurting thoughts, but she then allowed herself what her pride couldn't let her do, she accepted him, she knew she was taking a risk, but she didn't care now, she just wandered if he felt the same thing, but as Shinji before at the hospital, she had faith that he wouldn't hurt her.

Many times Shinji was confused by the showings of affection, but now he had an answer to Michael's question, and he let himself love Asuka with all his soul, he only hoped she could feel like him, but then both of them put thoughts apart and enjoyed their love that they had for each other, but that they didn't tell the other for the doubts and fear of rejection.

Shinji then decided to tell her, he knew he risk himself a lot but something told him he could tell her.

"Asuka." finally breaking the silence "Can I tell you a secret?" the girl in question didn't expect that, but she wasn't going to lose the trust that Shinji put on her "Yes." she replied holding him more with a tone that gave the dark haired boy confidence to continue "Do you remember that when you asked me about my synch ratio I told you it was because of my mother." he could fell her nod "That was partially truth because of something else." the young woman didn't knew what to say, but she reassured him "Shinji, no matter what you tell me, I won't say a word." with that, the boy lost his last barrier impediment and told her about Michael, his new powers and position as Guardian of Wind, at the beginning Asuka thought he was joking, but the seriousness of his voice was proving the contrary, so she asked what every normal person asks "Can you show me your powers?" Shinji did as he was told and first made a wind siphon enough strong to be saw but not to much to damage the wall, later he elevated Asuka from the floor, earning a punch in his back for seeing her panties as she was in a dress and finally, he showed her his wind wings.

Asuka began to panic again, those powers could be a sign of angelic contamination, and what scare her more was how Shinji could be so calm about them "Shin-Shinji!!, how can you be so calm?!?!, don't you know that this could be angelic contamination?!?!" Shinji knew that but he told her his reasons with a calming smile "Because Michael gave me those powers in presence of my mother, and she would've sensed if he was the angel."

The redheaded pilot was calming down at his affirmation when she heard a noise, both of them raised their heads to see a mop of blue hair running "Shit" he was going to follow her when he heard a voice on his head 'Shinji, I need to talk with you at the hill at the limits of Tokyo-03 where you were once, ah! and bring Asuka with you.' "Shinji, what is it?" asked a concerned Asuka at his space-out, he looked at her and decided to tell her.

"Michael called me to met him, he asked me to brought you with me." he expected that she would refuse, saying that there was no way that she would go.."Okay, Shinji, I'm coming with you, by the way did he told you where we would met?".. there you go I knew she would..Ehh? she accepted? "I think I know where we have to go, but the journey it's going to be a bit heavy." then again, she surprised him "Then better we began to move."

Although Asuka was a bit scared, she knew that Shinji would protect her in case that troubles emerged 'I wonder why he would call me too.' and she inquired "Hey, do you have any idea why is he calling me too?" he didn't knew at the beginning, but he remembered that Michael mentioned other seven guardians to find, then his mind connected the both and had the answer "I think I do, Guardian of Fire." commented giving her a smile, he suspected that that was going to be her element, he just knew it 'Of course with that temper.'

The fiery red head was shocked again, she didn't thought really what it would be being a Guardian, but that meant also that she was going to be just like Shinji, so she took the risk 'I won't let you down, my baka.' she just smiled in response to him "Alright, let's going my fellow guardian" then both of them began to run to reach the out, Shinji could make the journey shorter with his powers, but he needed to be outside of the Geofront, and considering that Rei would surely tell Nerv, they better hurry to the elevators.

* * *

Gendo's Office

Unknown to both pilots, the scene had two viewers that saw and listened everything.

Fuyutsuki was sweat-drooping at how Gendo was showing a big smile at his son work "Way to go, son", his friend decided to talk "Ikari, what are you going to do with Rei." in hope he could return to his normal mood, the sight was traumatizing him "Eh? Oh yes, order that the Major began to search for her, if we're lucky, she will calm her down."

His old teacher just inquired "If were not?" Gendo began to sweat.

* * *

Halls of Nerv

Rei Ayanami was not calm as usual, she just saw his fellow pilot use inhuman powers, and the worst of it, she saw him hugging **her**, **her **of all people, she reassured herself it was because of the angelic contamination while she was running, by now, she was going to reach the commander's office but she gave thought to that, knowing what would happen if she told him that, she then began to run to the operation's director Misato Katsuragi, unknowingly to her that in fact, she was buying time for the other two pilots, she was going to knock when a voice scared her from behind.

"Hey Rei, what's wrong kiddo?" of all the times to show up, the agent Ryouji Kaji couldn't choose a worse moment, Rei was praying that someone showed up so she didn't have to use her AT field against the unshaven man, her prayings were answered when the door opened.

"KAJI, WHAT ARE YOU DO-ahh Rei, the commander ordered me to find you yet I don't know why" yelled and later informed Misato to the blue haired girl as Ritsuko talked with Kaji, She took her chance, grabbed the arms of Kaji and Misato, pulling them inside the room while an astonished Ritsuko get inside too, later Rei locked the door as the three of them were getting up "Rei, why di.." he didn't finished as Rei grabbed the Major's gun and shoot at the surveillance camera, the three college friends didn't knew what to do, Misato, ignoring that she feel on Kaji's lap asked Rei what gotten in her, she locked the door and tell the three adults what she saw in the boys locker, the three of the shared a scared face, Misato stood up and make all of them follow "Do you have any idea where to go Misa-chan?" although she should have hushed him, he was right "Did he say where he was going" then Rei told her about a hill and a rough way, Misato connected both and knew where to go and pulling an arm at the sky she just yelled

"TO THE OUTSKYRTS OF TOKIO-03."

Gendo and Fuyutsuki just sweat-dropped.

* * *

Outskirts of Tokio-03

"Shinji, how much till we reach that hill?" asked a sore redhead, sure it was cool to be flying, and in the arms of her beloved, but it was too damn tiring, the boy in question was not tired at all, compared to what Mike made him pass, this was easier than get Misato drunk.

"Just another 10 minutes" he replied as he saw the sunset, he knew they would arrive by nightfall, but he didn't mind, instead, it would keep the secrecy of their meeting.

After the promised 10 minutes, the Guardian and Guardian-to-be arrived to the misty hill, something Shinji could easily correct due his wind powers as he wanted to be comfortable with her love, he saw then a tree and making a sign to her, they both sited at the shadow of it, as they arrived however, so did another person.

"Well, look at that, I guess I should let this couple a bit of time." that snapped the both of them as they began to blush but, then Shinji reminded why they were here "Michael, why did you called me and Asuka?" he just gave them a smile.

"Now, I think you have already figured out the why" this earned a nod of the both "Okay, then if that's the case, Asuka, could sit here for a minute?" the girl did as he told her "Shinji, you too" as the boy was sitting Michael began to chant in an unknown language and in less than a blink, the three of them were in the desert that Shinji was before then he remembered.

_"Mike, you know that Nerv is most likely searching for us?" the archangel didn't flinch at that. _

_"Don't worry , this place is in your minds, what happens here won't have anything to do with the time of the real world." the girl saw that Shinji was still confused so she explained better. _

_"What he is trying to say, is that this world is like a pause of our minds and the time we spent here won't be the same in the real world." then, he remembered something else. _

_"Hey, are you going to gave her a weapon?" the girl in question just inquired "Is it going to be the same sword that he has?"_

_"Well, yes at the first and no at the second, it's going to be this" as he finished, another sword appeared, but this one was a flammard instead of the longsword of Shinji, as the longsword, it had the same total length of the hilt and the blade, but instead of a sapphire, there was a ruby on the pommel._

_Asuka was mesmerized of the weapon, however, as she was going to reach it, Mike put it away from her hands, earning a glare that could have killed any mortal being, he just began to sweat "Now, now, I put it away 'cause you have to learn to use your powers before I could give you your flammard."_

_That didn't stopped the now determinate redhead, as she just gave a predatory grin "Then what are we waiting for?" but before the archangel could talk, a certain dark haired boy inquired "Umm, if you're going to teach her how to use her powers, then why you brought me too?"_

_He just grinned "First, because I'm going to teach you how to use correctly a sword and second, because I thought you would be interested in see your girlfriend practicing" both kids blushed and had the same thought 'He's as worse as Misato.' "Well, let's begin."_

* * *

On a road

A purple head woman just sneezed as she was driving, breaking the silence of the other three passengers.

"Major Katsuragi, how much distance we have from our position to the target ?" Misato replied, ignoring the incredible fact that it was Rei who began a conversation.

"Ohh, not to much, it would be just forty minutes to reach a place to park the car and another 30 minutes of walking if the location is correct."

"Hey Katsuragi, look there!!" yelled Kaji at the sight his binoculars allowed him to saw, up in the hill, there were three figures, two of them were normal, but the third had a pair of pure white wings.

Ritsuko lost her patience when Kaji lend her his binoculars and saw the why he had freak out "Misato, I don't care how broken your car ends up, BUT GET THE HELL THERE AT FULL SPEED!!!" at that she knew she made a mistake, normally Misato drive at half-speed, maybe in desperation at the seventy percent, but never at full speed.

The woman in question just grinned evilly "YOU ASKED FOR IT!!!!" as she finished to say that, three screams could be heard at 200 miles at round.

* * *

_So strong were the screams that both pilots could heard it, Asuka began to worry "We are running out of time."_

_Mike gave serious look "Asuka, how much is your control over fire now?" the girl in question just made a circle of flames in the floor around her, then, it began to surround her and finally as it reach her back, she form a pair of fire wings and impulsing herself with her fire siphons, she began to reach more altitude than Shinji the first time, she now was only using the wings to ascend so she began to make spins and turns and later she landed elegantly and made her usual pose and face "Does this answer your question?"_

_Both men were dumbstruck by that, but Shinji began to clap and cheer her "Nice one Asuka" the mentioned girl began to blush at the cheers of her love 'I'm thankful you like it Shinji' and just said a whisper that only her love could heard "Thank you Shinji."_

_Before the boy could say something more, a certain tutor talked "Alright, I'll make both of you return to the real world, if you need help just yell 'I call the aid of the 7 great messengers'."_

_Asuka was a bit surprised "You mean there are more archangels?"_ _followed by Shinji's protest "Hey, you didn't teach me how to use my sword!" , but before they could have an answer, they were back to the hill._

* * *

Ruroni Hill

As the two pilots awoke from their training trance they looked and found out somethings out of place:

1) They both were holding hands.

2) On their other hands were the longsword in Shinji's case and the flammard in Asuka's case, and the last and most worrying.

3) Three lights were coming from behind

At that they both turned and saw: a shocked Kaji, a more scared Ritsuko, a glaring Misato and a tense Rei, they began to get up and as response, the three adults pulled out their guns, pointing directly to Shinji.

"Asuka, get away from him, he's has been contaminated by an angel" said a irate Misato, they have not only tried to take her ward, but they have to use him for their purpose.

Asuka didn't move an inch, in fact it made her angry that they didn't gave an opportunity to Shinji to explain himself, Shinji was having also a bad moment, he knew they were going to be like this, so he tried to calm them down "Misato" as the words came out from his mouth, so did the bullet from Misato's gun, then something that the adults and the other pilot didn't expected happened, the bullet was repealed by a torrent of wind and fire, then it melted and fell to the ground, as this happened, both teenagers did something that freaked out even more the other four "We call the aid of the 7 great messengers."

The lines of thought of them was the same 'What the hell did they mean with that' in less than a second they knew, as they finished the sentence, seven figures appeared from the forest, although Shinji and Asuka recognized the first of them, they couldn't figure out who were the other six but as Michael, they had medieval armor and a pair of white wings.

Rei was beginning to feel something she had never felt 'What is this sensation?, it's cold and unnerving, is this what's called fear?' she later reassured herself in contrast to the other three persons who were looking like they would pass out in less than a second, she just remembered her purpose.

'I'm replaceable' 'Are you really?' that shocked her at the most, she didn't heard that voice before and the fact that she heard it in her mind was even worse 'Who are you?' as she finished her thoughts she saw a different place, it was a beach, with only sand at the opposite, and as she looked, she saw a figure, it was one of the archangels and at his left there was a lance, it's complete length was of 2 meters, also, it's hilt was made of a light blue metal, the point had a length of 25 centimeters and it has a diamond like form as it's color was of pure silver, yet there was a small square like sapphire in the connecting point of the tip and the hilt, but in contrast of the dark blue sapphire of Shinji's longsword, it had a cyan color.

_"You are the one who talked to me inside my mind?" asked with her usual monotone tone._

_"Yes, and to answer the first question you asked me, my name is Michael but you can call me Mike." replied in his usual calm tone_

_"Are you those beings called archangels?" inquired the blue haired girl_

_"Yes, and you Rei Ayanami are unique." he said giving a warm smile_

_"In which way?" by now she was interested._

_The archangel just grinned the same way as to his other students "You shall see Guardian of Water."_

As Rei and Mike talked and trained in their 'train trance', the other persons in the hill were having an explanation of the events, less to say that Shinji, Asuka and the other six weren't having it easy, specially with a major that seemed to make heads roll if she didn't get answers, a doctor whose questions made the eight of them sweat-drop and a triple spy who had to keep digging for information like there was no tomorrow.

"SO, let me get this clear" said a fuming Misato, first, she glared to her wards "You have not angel contamination and are the real Shinji and Asuka AND the fact the you have powers doesn't make you angels." both of them just nodded at her fearfully, then she turned to the other six.

"AND you are not like the angels we fought and come to help us?" the six nodded at her, Ritsuko remembered something important then "Wait, how do we hide this from the commander before he use this to his benefit?"

It was Gabriel who answered "Oh, don't worry, he knows about this and he wants to help" that statement won five stares that could express surprise and fear "No, he wants to help sincerely, I opened his eyes and now he just wants another chance."

"Well, for me it's fine" replied a confident Asuka.

"Yeah, he may be a bastard but I think he wants to help" added Kaji.

"Yeah, I think so" continued a calm Misato.

"As do I" finished Ritsuko.

"No" whispered a shacking Shinji, the other four just turned to him with concerned faces.

"I won't trust him ever again" continued with venom in his voice and a growing anger in his heart at the thought, suddenly two siphons of wind began to spin around him.

Unknown to the group, Mike and Rei had already finished their training and looked at the enraging figure of Shinji Ikari, Rei was holding the lance with growing worry but Mike who overheard what his friend said know why he was getting angry, he had to stop this before they could be killed by his rage.

"Shinji" the voice of his teacher rang through his ears so he turned back to face him "He's saying the truth" although the siphons of air began to fade the boy began to fly with speed to the east much to the concern of his friends and soul mate in secret, he couldn't believe it, not after what happened, the archangel just sighed and said "He needs time to think, he won't run away."

Asuka was worried about him, he could see the rage at his eyes then it turned to sadness and pain 'I'm not going to abandon you.' then she turned to Michael and saw his nod, she nod back and began to go through the way he went.

Rei was confused by the way Shinji acted at the sole mention of his father, but she didn't understand it, he seemed to have something that troubled him.

"Major Katsuragi, why does Pilot Ikari acts that way when the Commander is mentioned?" Misato knew very well the why and this act of concern encouraged her to tell her something about him "Because he abandoned him ten years ago, he was still a child and he recently had lost his mother so the fact that he left him without answers made him the way he is now with him." she didn't knew that and remembered a question she asked him long time ago.

* * *

Both of them were in the electric stairs and then the talk drifted to the Commander.

"Don't you trust your fathers works?" she asked him with her normal monotone voice.

"How could I ever trust him again?!?!" replied with anger in his voice the boy.

Then at that, she just turned around with a glare on her face directed to this offender.

"Wha-what's wrong?" asked in a worried voice.

She just answered him with a slap on his face.

* * *

Now she knew the why of his distrust, could she actually blame him for his anger to the commander after all?, she then began to see why he reached to hate him, yet she couldn't figure out why the commander would ever do that, she resolved that she would ask him later, by now she had things to do when the other two guardians came back.

'They seemed happy while they were together' as she thought that she remembered something she read about couples in a book she borrowed from the Commander's private library then she began to plan something for the end of the night as she reconsidered the invitation she was given by the major for a reunion that night.

* * *

The Beach

At the shore there was a figure looking intensely at the sea like the answers to his dilemmas lied there, if it wasn't because he sensed a heat coming from behind, he would have been oblivious of the girl that was behind him.

"Did Mike or Misato told you to come?" he inquired with little enthusiasm, he knew they would gave him time, but he had to take out his doubts.

"No, I came here on my own." Asuka was trying to be not snap at him for running away or nearly make Tokyo-3 suffer it's first tornado, but could she blame him, she didn't knew of his past so she couldn't judge him right now.

"Why did you snapped when the Commander was mentioned?" she was aware that at that moment that subject was thin ice so she tried to made it soft enough so he wouldn't sent her flying.

The boy in question was having a bit of comfort at the knowledge that Asuka came by her own 'She really cares.' that thought warmed his heart but later her inquiry made him frown, he have told her about his secret at the first time and the fate of his mother so there was no point to don't tell her about it.

"You remember what I said about my mother, well, four days after the incident, my father abandoned me, he never told me why and when I asked him he just yelled at me and told me he didn't had an use for me."

Asuka was shocked by that, she knew now why he became like this but then she heard a depressed laugh "You know, when I first came here it was firstly because I heard once my teacher complain at the phone about me and said that he rather had the money they promised him he would had when I was sent here and finally because I hoped it was because my father missed me."

The sound of a tear falling reached her ears as she saw him shacking "But then I found out it was because he had a purpose for me, just to pilot the Eva and then he just treated me like nothing, I-It hurts a lot you know, I remember he once used to laugh with me when I was a child, but-but" he never finished that phrase as he began to cry, for the mother he lost, the father that treated him like nothing and the people who didn't cared about him in reality.

She understood in that moment the truth about him, all the people who he trusted in the past left him alone even without a why, she felt bad at having him remember that and it broke her heart to see her most beloved person so wounded and isolated from any comfort or love, then she decided to do the same thing she did at the hospital, she held him, she did the same thing he did to her, then she whispered in his ear as he was still sobbing "Shhh, It's okay Shinji, I promise that I won't hurt you intentionally but you have to promise that you won't leave me ever, not even if I yell at you to do it."

Shinji passed from shock to happiness as he felt her holding him, he knew then she cared enough to hold him, then she heard her promise and what he had to do.

'Does she actually thinks I will leave her.' then he spoke "Asuka, I promise that won't leave ever." he said as he began to hold her to, and as in the boys locker, they enjoyed the warm that they had only for each other.

* * *

Ruroni Hill

"Where are those two?" asked an exasperated Major at the nothing, suddenly a light caught her eye and after a few minutes, the two guardians were there, but then she remembered something and slapped her face.

"What's wrong Misato?" asked the two guardians at the same time but blushed at that action.

"I forgot there was a party for the angel's defeat." she said but then she remembered that the party began in thirty minutes, she would be able to do it, then she gave a smile that made all the persons sweat-drop, before she could say something the archangels disappeared, as did Shinji and Asuka, she then settled her eyes on the other three persons and she gestured to made them move to the car.

It was a beautiful night at Tokyo-3, with no clouds in the sky, the stars were shining, it was full-moon, and from the distance people could swear they heard a pack of wolfs howling, but in reality, they were the screams of victims who were holding to the brink of life and death.

* * *

Katsuragi/Sorhyu/Ikari's house

After running away from a certain roller coaster of death, the two pilots reached the glass door of the house in time to hear the sound of the doorbell, they looked at each other then looked at the thunderstruck penguin who look at them with his peak threatening to break the floor and his eyes like plates.

"Look, I will give you a whole six-pack of beer and twelve cans of sardines if you forget about what you saw" said the dark haired boy trying to convince the penguin to not freak out, he succeeded easily as the penguin warked and walked to the fridge, then they heard the doorbell again, they looked at each other.

"Coming." they said like that day back then when they were doing their sync training, when they opened the door, they saw not only their friends and the bridge bunnies of Nerv, but also a package for Shinji.

'From who could it be?' he thought as he allowed all the people to enter, he was going to retreat to his room to open it 'Let's hope it's not another weapon.' but the questioning looks from his friends and partners stopped him and Asuka.

"What?" inquired the redhead, as answer the other persons just raised their hands and pointed at their swords, they looked at their longsword and flammard then they looked at each other faces "It's a gift from a friend" they replied in unison, their friends just shrugged their shoulders, as he was about to left he felt a hand in his shirt, he turned to see a smiling Asuka "I'll entertain them, when I can't do it anymore, I will call you to make dinner."

After thanking her for the time, he went to his room and opened the package, he saw two things, a note and a sprayer although the last one was like any other if it wasn't for the blank cover, then he reached the note, it said:

Son

I want you to know that I'm very proud of you and in contrast of what I appear, I care about you, this gift I gave to you it's something it will be useful to you.

Your father

PS: I cannot give you a scientific name but you can call it 'Fun powder', let's just say that it's a easier way to make sleep another person.

'I don't know if believe him, but what's with this 'Fun powder'?' he thought as he inspected the sprayer.."HEY BAKA, COME HERE AND MADE THE DINNER!"..to drop it at the death sentence, fearing for his life, he guarded the sprayer inside the box and then hide it in his closet

As he was making the dinner with the help of Hikari and Maya he heard screams, lifting his head he saw the other cookers to see they were as surprised as him, then he looked at the clock.

'7:59 pm, will she make it?' as response, the screams were getting louder, at this point all the persons inside the house were at the kitchen asking where did the screams come from, then the sounds of wheels being destroyed by a power-slide at inhuman high speed filled the building.

The pilots, bridge bunnies and friends just looked at each other before giving a collective sigh 'Yes, she made it.' as our favorite punchbag of the destiny thought, the door slide to show a happy major and his three scare-death victims entering the house, the only unusual thing apart from the even paler skin of Rei was that she had her lance on her back, when they asked her where did she get it, she replied with a normal voice "It was given to me from a friend." before anyone could say something, Misato yelled.

"WELL, LET'S BEGIN THIS PARTY!!"

* * *

Katsuragi/Sorhyu/Ikari's house (3 hours later)

"Hey, give me that beer." said a greatly drunken Misato to his ward.

Asuka just gave her a cocky smile "Common, you had the last one."

It had been two hours since Misato proposed that everybody could drink, it began as a dare to everyone, the first to begin was of course, Asuka, followed incredibly by Shinji and that's how all continued between laughs and fun, even Rei got drunk easily, but then she remembered something she had to do, she began to approach to Asuka.

"Pilot Sorhyu, can I ask you something in private?"

After earning a nod, both of them went to Asuka's room

"Well, what do you want, wondergirl?" inquired the redhead girl, Rei looked at her and said it "Do you love Shinji?" Asuka didn't expected that question.

'Why would she ask that.' that and other questions began to form in her head , but maybe it was because of the beer or the fear of losing him that she answered with the truth "Yes, I do, so stay away from him!!!"

She then let her go and did the same thing with Shinji "Do you love Asuka?" the dark-haired boy blushed at that even in his state, but as his secret soul mate, he answered honestly "Ye-yes, I do, I'm sorry."

After let him go, Rei felt something weird, it was hurtful in her eyes and wet "I'm crying, it's me who is crying" but then she recalled the happiness the both of them showed in their hearts even thought they did not show it in the exterior, then she decided what to do as she took her cellphone out.

* * *

15 minutes later

The sound of a doorbell made all the party stop, but then Rei went to the door and returned with a smile to the rest of her partners, alongside with a man in black dress, because all were drunk they let it pass then Rei said something in the ear to the man, the man just nodded with a sweat drop in his face and went to the other pilots.

"What do you want?" said Asuka in a cocky tone "Well, they called me because your friend said both of you wanted to get marry." as the last word came out from his mouth, all conversations ended and everyone just stared at them and later to their surprise they cheered at them.

Even their friends encouraged them and when seeing their approval, the pilots just looked at each other, nodded with a smile and turned to the minister.

"Let's do it" the man, who looked like he was fifty years old stared at them like they had wings or horns, but after a second he came out from his shock "Alright, I think we made this quickly, Asuka Langley Sorhyu, do you accept Shinji Ikari as your husband?"

"I do" she said with tears forming in her eyes "And you Shinji Ikari accept Asuka Langley Sorhyu as your wife" and with all his determination he could muster, he nodded "I do."

"Then I declare you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" as he finished, the two pilots caught each other in a fierce kiss that began as normal, but then turned in a passionate kiss, as they parted to catch air, the other persons clap at them and cheer them.

Unknown to them, two figures were looking at them from the other building.

"Well, looks like they are very happy" said the girl, she had glasses and blue eyes and had her violet hair in two lower ponytails, she was wearing a foreign school uniform.

"Yes, they seem" answer the boy, he wear the local school uniform and had gray hair, also he had red eyes and a mysterious smile.

"Well, let's get going to the HQ, we don't want to be late don't we Mari?" said in a calm tone the boy

"Who you think you are talking Mister Nagisa?" she replied with a confident smirk

* * *

Raziel: Finally, it took me a long time but here it is, please R&R

Asuka:Thank you for marrying me with my Shin-chan (she says as she held him in a bear hug).

Raziel: No problem

The whole cast of NGE enters

Raziel: WAH!, what is it?

Toji: We would rather have more importance if you don't mind ( all the other persons nod) or else (begins to crack his knuckles).

Raziel:(sigh) Now what did I have done !?

(A/N: A great change on the characters will be a different Gendo, but the why he changed, well, let's just say Gabriel showed him how to loose up, another thing, I don't know if Shinji really has a closet in his room or not, if I'm wrong, please tell me and finally, yes Maya knows how to cock in this fanfiction so don't blame me if she can or not.)

PS: thanks to Yddisac for the suggestions and the critics, as before R&R

Preview: Chapter 3: Darkness and Specters

"Have you any plans for those two" said the sub commander, earning a dark smirk from his friend.

"You shall see"


End file.
